A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for measuring friction between two surfaces, and more specifically, methods and apparatuses for measuring the friction between rubber compounds as used for tires and similar materials and road surfaces; these measurements can be used to understand the friction between tires and road surfaces.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art for the measurement of friction between various surfaces, and it is also known to measure the frictional forces generated by tires, such as automobile, truck, aircraft tires, on various road surfaces. It is also known to attempt to measure these frictional forces accurately through means of testing devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,714 to Cox, et al. purportedly shows a portable surface friction tester for use in an automobile tire/road surface application.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,885 to Matlock illustrates another standard surface assembly that can be purportedly be used to measure friction between a rubber tire and a surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,608 to Ito, et al. purportedly discloses an apparatus and method for estimating the friction coefficient of a road surface and a vehicle.
The present invention provides methods and apparatuses for an innovative apparatus and method for measuring frictional forces between two surfaces, and more specifically frictional forces between rubber compounds as used for tires and similar materials and a road surface.